memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
World Against Time
| number = 42 | date = 2266 | stardate = 19:29:06 | editor = | artist = Alden McWilliams | penciller = | inker = | colorist = | letterer = | writer = | omnibus = The Key Collection, Volume 5 | published = January 1977 | format = | pages = | publisher = Gold Key Comics | ISBN = | altcover = }} World Against Time was a comic book story published by Gold Key Comics in 1977. In this story, a landing party from the in 2266 discovered giant-sized humanoid children in an abandoned city. Publisher's description ;Key Collection, Volume 5: Table of Contents :This edition features... “World Against Time” where the ravages of time and aging work in reverse and its inhabitants get ever younger. So tantalizing a concept that everyone can envision, if only for their own lives, to go backward and be young again. A constant theme within prose since Ponce De Leone discovered the fountain of youth and Ron Howard directed ''Cocoon. If only the notion had been visited on us all.'' Summary A landing party of Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Scotty explored a city on the surface of newly discovered planet 137, one which was built for 12-foot-tall humanoid inhabitants. They found a large letter block and a doll, then met a six-foot-tall baby named Baboo, who took them to a nursery where at least ten other children were playing with toys. He said Elya provided for them and would be back soon, so the landing party waited. McCoy was clocked on the head when Niki hit him with a rattle. Scott put Niki on his lap and told him a futuristic version of the Goldilocks fable. However, Scott got annoyed when the baby soiled its diaper. Two young children arrived, Wenomi and Captain Bedo, one armed with a sword and the other a crossbow, and ordered the landing party to get away from the children. The captain was nervous and threatening, which was too much for Scotty, who pushed aside Bedo, and prepared to spank Wenomi. Then nine-foot tall teenager General Macador appeared and warned them away. McCoy asked them where their parents were. Lady Elya said they were their parents. They were de-aging and would be reduced to infancy and vanish in a few days, a time they called V-Day. They said they were middle-aged 40 days ago. Their oldest survivor, Emperor Wenomi, was 152 years old but appeared like a ten year old. 193 days earlier, an earthquake exposed a vein of radioactive material within the society’s holy cave of Nooaja. Exposure de-aged animal life about one year per day, although it varied with distance from the cave. Wenomi said all their surviving people were in the city. They showed the landing party their holy Book of Nooaja, which depicted Nooaja, a large, glowing energy within a cavern, and their high priest Sharaba, who first discovered the de-aging effect. McCoy headed back to the ship to make an antidote to the radiation poisoning. Kirk and Spock thought it best to rebury the Nooaja radiation. But Macador interpreted the decision as heretical, so he knocked out Wenomi and ran for the cave. By the time Spock and Scott arrived with a canister of explosives, Macador was half his previous size and falling out of his clothes. As he ran scared into the cave to protect it, he got smaller until he disappeared, leaving only his clothes. Spock and Scott had also de-aged and were now teenagers. They quickly placed beta charges on a rock shelf near the Nooaja and ran for safety, now as six year olds, as the blast sealed the cavern. Outside, McCoy and Kirk appeared with an injectable antidote. Elya and Wenomi asked not to be inoculated. They preferred that their people aged naturally while they figured out how to rebuild their civilization. References Characters :Baboo • Bedo • Elya • James T. Kirk • Macador • Leonard McCoy • Niki • Montgomery Scott • Sharaba • Soota • Spock • Uzina • Wenomi Starships and vehicles : ( ) Locations :Oordon / NCP-137 Glasgow Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Oordon Science and technology :antidote • beta charges • de-aging • fountain of youth • lingua-discs • phaser • radioactivity • radiation poisoning • radium • stun • telepathy • teleporter Ranks and titles :captain • • general • high priest • lady Other references :alma mater • apron • Book of Nooaja • chocolate milk • dog • doll • Gardazian bear • Goldilocks • high school • Landu tree • Nooaja • nursery • Poji bird • rubber • spanking • teddy bear • toys • V-Day Appendices Connections Background *The story took place entirely on the surface, with the ship and its medical database only referenced. The ship most likely provided Spock and Scott with explosive beta charges, though that was not stated. *Whether the de-aging phenomenon was planet-wide or limited to this city or continent was unclear. However, since the leaders said they wanted to rebuild their civilization, and building a genetically-viable population required more than a dozen survivors, it seemed likely that others existed who were not shown. *When recorded words from a doll were not translatable, Spock explained that their “lingua-discs are based on telepathy,” requiring a living mind for a translation to be heard. The terminology was inconsistent with the use of the universal translator seen in }}. The landing party may have been using an earlier or different version of a translator device on this mission. *Scott said he had a nephew in Glasgow whom he’d once disciplined. *Kirk and Spock de-aged to children in front of Nooaja on the cover. Scott and Spock were the ones who de-aged in the story. Related stories * – The crew of the rapidly de-aged during a visit to an alternate universe. * – An age-ray reduced Leonard McCoy to the age of a teenager. Spock and Scott were minimally de-aged, but many on the Enterprise were de-aged to children. * – A transporter accident de-aged Jean-Luc Picard and three others. Images GK42-Baboo.jpg|The infant Baboo GK42-Wenomi.jpg|Emperor Wenomi GK42-Elya.jpg|Lady Elya GK42-Niki.jpg|Story time External links * category:tOS comics